Proximité Gênante
by Horoue
Summary: Une course poursuite, la compagnie doit se cacher. Mais en ce jour ou ils ont eu la malchance de tomber sur des ennemis (ou les ennemis de tomber sur eux, selon le point de vue) des événements imprévus vont survenir et chambouler bien des choses. 2 OS qui se transforme en quelque chose de plus construit.
1. Chapter 1

**Proximité Gênante**

**Ma première fanfic sur nos deux frangins préférés du film The Hobbit.**  
**Bonne lecture à vous !**

_-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-_

* * *

Ils couraient à en perdre haleine une horde d'ennemis aux trousse (_pour changer !_) quand Thorin, qui courait en tête avec Bofur et Gloin, cria à la cantonade de se cacher dans les ruines au-devant. En effet quelques mètre plus loin, de vieilles pierres s'élevaient, restes depuis longtemps abandonner d'un ancien fort. La compagnie força l'allure et tous coururent se cacher.

Fili sauta dans la première cachette venu et Kili fonça à sa suite, l'écrasant presque pour se dissimuler tant l'endroit était étroit. Tous deux essoufflés ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre au mieux pour être hors de vu.

-Je me demande pourquoi sa tombe toujours sur nous; tu crois qu'ils mangent et qu'ils dorment parfois ? Souffla le cadet tout contre l'oreille de son frère.

-Chut Kee tais toi ! Le supplia Fili à voix basse en écoutant comme il pouvait les bruits extérieurs.

Les orques arrivaient parmi les ruines, leur wargues flairant l'air à leur recherche. Il avait du mal à tout entendre étant donné que Kili respirait pratiquement dans son oreille, mais apparemment les créatures organisaient les recherches. Fili pria mentalement pour que tous soit bien caché, mais, revenant brutalement au moment présent, il se rendit brusquement compte de la trop grande exiguïté des lieux (_il lui en a fallu du temps !_). La proximité avec son frère n'avait jamais été un problème, pour tout dire ils étaient même reconnu pour leur proximité proverbiale et ce depuis la naissance de Kili. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien l'un sans l'autre. Mais depuis un moment déjà Fili préférait éviter, s'il le pouvait, d'être collé ainsi à son frère. Il ressentait des choses trop étranges pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il dégluti mal à l'aise, regardant partout sauf vers Kili. Il aurait bien aimé faire comprendre au brun qu'il devrait se tasser un peu, histoire qu'il est un peu d'espace, mais s'il parlait il risquait de les faire repérer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Fee, tu t'es fait mal ? Chuchota Kili en posant une main inquiète sur le bras de son frère. Fili se figea et souffla un très faible non, à peine audible. Il tenta d'endiguer le frison qui l'avait pris au murmure inquiet de Kili, au souffle échouant sur sa peau, sans compter la chaleur qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui.

Kili se demandait ce qui prenait à son frère, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Inquiet mais pas fou il se tut et bougeant doucement, pour faire le moins de bruit possible, et entoura son frère de ses bras. Il savait que ce n'était absolument pas le moment ni l'endroit pour un câlin de réconfort mais il ne pouvait supporter que Fili se sente mal. Il savait que ce contact rassurerait son Fili, c'était comme pour lui signifier qu'il était là et qu'il le resterait toujours. Et puis il ne pouvait s'en empêcher également, il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'être au plus près de son frère, ils avaient toujours été très tactile et ça ne risquait pas de changer.

Quand Kili glissa ses bras autour de lui, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Dieu qu'il eut envi de se blottir encore plus étroitement contre son adoré petit frère et, bon sens, ce qu'il voulait aller coller son nez dans le creux de se cou presque imberbe pour en inspirer à grandes bouffés toutes les nuances. Fili laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir de contentement, il hoqueta en revanche vivement lorsque le brun posa son front contre sa joue.

-Merde je t'ai fait mal, je...

-Chuuut, le coupa Fili en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche de frayeur.

Ils entendirent des bruits se rapprocher de leur cachette, ils prêtèrent l'oreille attentivement mais les pas finirent par s'éloigner.

Fili expira avec soulagement avant de planter son regard dans les prunelles noisette de son frère. Heu, très mauvaise idée finalement, il avait soudain encore plus chaud. Était-il réellement permis d'avoir un physique si attirant ? Il détourna les yeux en minant d'écouter ce qui se passait dehors, mais il ne loupa pas le regard pétillant de son frère, pas plus qu'il ne sentit les lèvres de celui-ci sourire largement contre sa paume. Non, ne pas penser aux lèvres de Kili, et surtout pas à tous les adjectifs qui pouvaient les définir. Trop tard, il retira sa main de là avant que la bouche de son frère ne fasse trop grimper sa température qui devait déjà être anormalement élevé.

Kili sourit, son frère voulait jouer au plus fort ? Et puis il était intrigué, quel était ce regard et pourquoi il tournait la tête ? Curieux il s'approcha encore un peu plus et tout en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres de son Fili, lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Tu fais bien plus de bruit que moi rien qu'en respirant.  
Et c'était vrai, le blond avait la respiration bruyante. Pour le coup, Kili sentit son frère s'arrêter de respirer et cette fois le fixer avec intensité. Le brun se sentit tout chose sous ce regard et ne sachant comment prendre la réaction du blond, il sourit simplement et repris la position qu'il avait plus tôt.

Fili s'avait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire une bêtise, à un moment ou à un autre. Kili d'une seule phrase, lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle sur ses pensées. Et maintenant le voilà qui lui mettait à porter de nez sa délicieuse odeur. Kili était simplement trop... trop près, trop beau, trop lui-même et sentait bien plus bon qu'il était permis.

Fili ne put se retenir que très peu de temps. Il rendit son étreinte à son frère tentant avec d'énormes difficultés, de tenir en laisse ses mouvements et de ne pas inspirer trop fort. Il ne pouvait rien faire en revanche contre la chamade qui saisit progressivement son cœur.

Kili ferma les yeux, il était bien, comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras de son grand frère, il souhaitait alors toujours la même chose: que ce moment dure éternellement. Oubliant complètement ce qui les environnait, il inspira avec bonheur l'odeur familière et rassurante de son frère et sans y faire attention frotta enfantinement son nez dans le coup du blond. Soupirant de bien être, son cœur battait fort à ses oreilles, à moins que ce ne soit celui de son frère ? Il voulut alors poser la question à celui-ci mais seul le prénom de ce dernier passa ses lèvres.

Fili fut parcouru d'un long et intense frisson lorsque son frère se frotta dans son cou et un deuxième quand il gémi son surnom tout bas en soufflant sur sa peau:

-Fee...

Le nain blond resserra inconsciemment les bras en avalant de travers et tenta d'inspirer pour se calmer, mais ses lèvres atteignirent la peau de Kili lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha encore de lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter, histoire de ne pas complètement perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore, Kili piolla de surprise si délicieusement qu'il n'osa plus bouger. Le cœur tambourinant à toute allure, Fili ôta doucement sa bouche de là où elle était et s'écarta lentement. Il ne loupa pas alors les rougeurs sur les joues de Kili, et avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux, le brun lui lança un regard indescriptible. À la fois gêné, malicieux et incroyablement tentateur.

-Kili, je... L'intéressé le fit taire en lui barrant la bouche d'un doigt, puis fermant les yeux et ne bougea plus. Fili ne savait plus quoi faire, le moindre mouvement pouvait provoquer son abandon totale et inspiré lui ferait surement perdre la tête, il se contenta donc de contempler le visage de Kili. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés et la tête toujours posé sur son épaule, profitait simplement de cette proximité.

Se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, Fili fut électrisé et retint tout juste un grognement, le goût de la peau de son frère était rester sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va ? On dirait que tu as de la fièvre, tu es brulant, s'inquiéta Kili en relevant la tête et déplaçant une main sur le front du blond.

-C'est de ta faute, souffla Fili sans pouvoir retenir sa langue. Kili le regarda déconcerté puis semblant comprendre sourit apparemment très amusé.

-C'est moi qui te fais avoir ces réactions ?

Fili grommela en évitant de regarder son frère dans les yeux, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kili était mal, incroyablement bon, mais mal. Bon sens, Kili était son petit frère, il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme ça !

Kili ne saurait pas définir ce qu'il le rendait le plus heureux, que son frère ressente plus que leur lien fraternel, ou l'occasion qu'il avait de lui faire connaître ses propres sentiments. Bien sûr il s'avait que l'attachement qu'il avait pour Fili ne serait jamais très bien vu, mais il ne savait tout bonnement pas comment trouver une solution sans l'aide de son frère. Fili était quand même le premier concerné.  
Son admiration et son amour fraternel avait depuis longtemps évolué en quelque chose de plus intense, mais il s'était toujours refusé à lui révéler. Fili aurait soit été extrêmement gêné soit se serait mis en colère et aurait rejeté en bloc tout ce qu'il lui aurait dit, et ça il ne le voulait absolument pas. De plus il ne devait pas nuire à la réputation de leur famille, des princes héritiés consommant un amour incestueux se trouverait être un fait hautement déshonorant. Pas pour la relation de deux nains, la pratique était assez courante au vu de la proportion des naines chez eux. Mais l'inceste était, disons, toléré, mais étant des hérités... l'espoir serais mince de ce faire comprendre.

Le cœur quelque peu torturé Kili ouvrit la bouche pour parler de ce qu'il ressentait à Fili, mais la referma en quelques secondes, que devait-il dire ? Certes il avait déjà préparé plusieurs fois de longues tirades pour s'expliquer face à face avec son frère, mais à présent, maintenant qu'il pouvait lui en parler car apparemment ses sentiments était partagé, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Fili leva timidement les yeux et se pétrifia, Kili était dans une intense réflexion, il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma en fronçant les sourcils. Par les pères, son frère le détestait, ça y est, il allait se faire rejeter pas la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui au monde.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Kee je..., souffla-t-il, le cœur lourd, en baissant les yeux laissant en même temps ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il devait dire quelque chose pour désabuser Kili, non, il ne venait pas de comprendre un secret plus gros que le tas d'or sur lequel était posé les fesses de Smaug. Mais Kili lui pris vivement le visage entre ses mains, et avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, deux lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Fili crut brûler de l'intérieur et agrippa ses mains à la tunique de son frère pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes lui parurent en coton.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse idiot ? Demanda Kili la voix plus roque que d'habitude en désunissant leur bouches.

-Je... ce n'est pas bien... parvint à articuler Fili qui n'avait qu'une envie, reprendre les lèvres de son frère et pas en un chaste baiser. Kili qui était rouge comme une tomate colla son front contre celui de son frère, et gloussa doucement.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je cherche à te parler de... de ce qui me viens dans la tête quand je pense à toi.

-Tu... rougis Fili.

-Depuis combien de temps pour toi ? Lui demanda le brun qui se remettait des sensations étourdissantes qui l'avait pris.

-Quelques mois avant de partir dans cette aventure, répondit le blond que le souffle du brun rendait fou. J'avais peur de t'en parler, je ne voulais pas que tu...

-Que je te rejette ? Termina Kili en le regardant très sérieusement avec toutefois un sourire en coin.

Fili acquiesça, puis sourit, ils étaient des imbéciles finit. Avec une lenteur terrifiée il glissa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de son frère, repoussant quelques mèches qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il n'osait pas encore complètement croire que Kili avait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Kili cligna languidement des yeux, se forçant à les garder ouverts pour pouvoir observer le regard hypnotisé de Fili. Le blond pris son temps pour caresser sa pommette puis dériva sur son cou pour finir la main sur sa nuque, provoquant de multiple frissons et soupires sur son passage. Il rapprocha doucement leurs visages et s'arrêta quand leurs respirations se mêlèrent.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Kee ?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, imbécile, s'empressa d'ordonner Kili.

À ses mots Fili n'hésita plus et pris possession des lèvres de son frère.

La compagnie fut une bonne heure plus tard débarrassé de leur poursuivants et put reprendre la route, mais ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là permis à une belle histoire de commencé pour deux frères. Ainsi que l'évolution des sentiments d'un orgueilleux roi sous la montagne et d'un curieux Hobbit l'un pour l'autre.

Mais cela est une autre histoire...

* * *

**Voilà ^^**  
**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Proximité Gênante**

**Voilà une autre fanfic, qui reprend les événements précédent mais avec d'autres personnages.**  
**Bonne lecture à vous !**

_-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-_

* * *

La compagnie était poursuivi par une bande d'orques sortit de nul par et courait aussi vite que possible pour sauver leurs vies.

-Cachez-vous dans les ruines ! Cria Thorin en pointant les dites ruines, qu'il venait d'apercevoir, de la main. Arrivant dans les premier il attendit que tout le groupe l'ai dépassé et que chacun est commencé à se dissimulé pour en faire de même.

Très inconfortablement caché dans un recoin, Thorin ruminait avec colère. Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ses orques, n'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire vraiment que de courir après les moindres voyageurs qu'ils croisaient !?

Et cet idiot de cambrioleur qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, avait trouvé la cachette la moins cachée de toute la terre du milieu ! Énervé le chef de la compagnie se demanda s'il devait intervenir... inspirant un grand coup, il soupira et tenta d'attirer l'attention du hobbit.

Rien ni fit, M. Saquet qui depuis le début de l'aventure passait son temps à le fixer quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait, ne lui jeta pas un regard. Thorin se demanda s'il devait être vexé ou énervé... Une minute, ''vexé'' ? D'où pensait-il cela lui !?

Le grand nain grogna, cette aventure devenait vraiment n'importe quoi; qu'allait-il arriver ensuite ? Gandalf allait réapparaitre comme une fleur et lui demander de porter assistance à un dame-oiseau elfe ? La chose serait assurément comique et le magicien serait bien reçut s'il en était de telle question.

Bref, sur cette note d'ironie et tout à s'énerver lui-même, Thorin jeta un œil pour voir si la voix était libre. Profitant alors que l'ennemi regarde ailleurs, il passa à l'action: surgissant de sa cachette il fonça jusqu'à Bilbo et lui saisit le bras l'entrainant dans un lieu mieux dissimulé.

Bilbo, anxieux au possible par rapport à son précaire abri, était sur le point d'enfiler son anneau magique, à l'approche des orques, lorsque Thorin bondit de nul part et l'embarqua sans ménagement avec lui. De peur, il manqua envoyer son anneau valdinguer au loin. Après l'avoir tiré comme un sac de légumes plusieurs mètre plus loin, Thorin le propulsa derrière une guérite* de pierre qui se trouvait là. Il eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper au mur pour ne pas finir au sol. Se redressant, le hobbit se tourna vers son tortionnaire et lui lança un regard noir pendant que celui-ci était occupé à observer s'ils n'avaient été vus.

-Pour un voleur vous savez bien piètrement vous cacher ! Asséna Thorin à voix basse une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun orques n'était à portée.

-Bofur et Nori ne se sont pas très bien caché non plus, et vous ne devriez pas vous forcez à m'aider tout le temps ! Répliqua le hobbit agacé de se faire sermonner. Le grand nain le visage fermé lui lança un regard froid avant de se caler contre le mur le plus loin possible de lui, c'est à dire à quelques centimètres.

-Vous préféreriez !? Grogna agressivement Thorin en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Pardon !? Balbutia Bilbo sans comprendre en s'empourprant à demi de colère, à demi de peur.

-Rien laissez, dénia le brun en secouant la tête. Le hobbit leva un sourcil dubitatif, ce nain tenait trop souvent des propos incohérent pour lui. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le grand nain était subitement accaparé par sa survie. Tout à l'heure quand il suffoquait pour tenter de suivre, personne ne lui avait fait d'encouragement, c'était tout juste si Bofur avait vérifié qu'il ne soit pas distancé.

Thorin se fustigea mentalement de s'être emporter ainsi, ce n'est pas par ce que le petit blond plaçait continuellement le nom de Bofur dans ses phrases que... mais à quoi il pensait au juste ? Se renfrognant il fixa ses bottes et décida de chasser toutes pensées concernant le hobbit, se concentrer sur les orques qui voulaient leur peau à tous serait plus constructif.

Bilbo tripotait pensivement les boutons de sa veste en marmonnant, quand, tout à ses réflexions il sursauta lorsque Thorin le plaqua contre le mur, auquel ils étaient installés, une main sur la bouche. Perturbé, Bilbo avala de travers et dévisagea le nain brun. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il détaillait ce visage mais à chaque fois il se sentait troubler par ses traits. Mais par-dessus tout c'était ces yeux de glace qui le fascinait le plus.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard Thorin soupira de soulagement en ferment les yeux, il avait bien cru que les orques allaient les trouver avec ce babillement incessant. Sûr qu'ils c'étaient éloigné, il relâcha finalement Bilbo et faisant lâcher prise au hobbit qui avait agrippé son manteau, s'assit de nouveau, cette fois épaule contre épaule avec le plus petit.

Bilbo se fit la réflexion que les nains devaient obligatoirement avoir une température plus élevé que les hobbits pour avoir la peau aussi brulante. Autant pour la main qu'il avait eue sur la bouche que pour l'épaule qui diffusait une intense chaleur en lui par un simple contact. Des plus gêné Bilbo tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, non il ne venait pas d'imaginer le contact de cette chaleur sur sa peau nu ou de se demander si tout le corps, sans exception, du nain à côté était aussi chaud. Secouant frénétiquement la tête, il porta une main à son front, des plus perdu, depuis quand avait-il de telles idées ? Mon dieu, il... depuis le début de cette aventure il pensait sans arrêt à Thorin. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Cette fois complètement paniqué Bilbo plongea le visage dans ses mains.

Le constat était fait, il était tombé amoureux de Thorin écu-de-chêne.

Thorin fronça les sourcils, plutôt inquiet, qu'est-ce que le hobbit était en train de lui faire là ? Une bouffé de chaleur doublée d'une crise de panique ? Et maintenant de l'hyper ventilation ! Cette fois vraiment inquiet de ce qui aurait pu mettre Bilbo dans cet état, Thorin décida de faire quelque chose. Il n'était pas médecin mais il savait gérer une crise de panique, Fili et Kili en avaient assez souvent fait à la mort de leur père. Il devait faire distraction aux pensées du paniqué.

-Bilbo vous devez-vous calmer, lui dit-il en forçant le hobbit à le regarder, il dut pour cela lui attraper le visage en coupe entre ses mains. Malheureusement cela n'aida en rien, ça empira même les symptômes du pauvre hobbit qui ne savait plus où se mettre et était plus rouge que jamais. Thorin se retint de grogner, il n'allait pas utiliser ''la'' technique de dernier recours pour une crise de panique; technique qui d'ailleurs avait faillir l'engager dans un combat à mort avec Fili. Non le hobbit n'allait pas l'obliger à faire cela... ce qui ne le dérangerait pas maintenant qu'il y pensait, et surtout qu'il envisageait ça face au visage paniqué de l'intéressé.

Bilbo avait du mal à respirer et se sentait littéralement cuir de l'intérieur tant les mains qui encadraient son visage était bouillantes. Et ses yeux, ses deux iris de glace qui le fixaient et dont les pupilles s'agrandissait lentement. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il avait pour la deuxième fois agrippé les vêtements du nain et qu'il tremblait de tout son corps.

Thorin se décida, il n'avait plus le choix, avec la chance qu'il avait le hobbit allait lui claquer entre les mains s'il ne faisait rien, par ailleurs il en avait, dans la situation présente, bien plus qu'envie. Sans attendre plus, Thorin attira Bilbo vers lui et l'embrassa.

Le nain bougea les lèvres sans prendre conscience que le contact, à première utilité de santé, se transformait en véritable baiser, d'abord doux celui-ci devenait plus passionné lorsque déboussolé et le cœur battant, Bilbo y répondit timidement.

-Que... qu'est-ce que vous faite... souffla Bilbo, le rouge aux joues, tandis que Thorin se reculait en reprenant ses esprits.

-Je... voulut-il répondre, il dut se raclé la gorge avant de poursuivre. J'ai endigué votre crise de panique, vous...

Il poussa de nouveau brusquement Bilbo contre le mur, se collant peut être un peu plus que nécessaire au petit corps du hobbit. Des orques passèrent juste au-delà de leur abri (_ils le faisaient exprès en fait_). Une fois le danger écarté, Thorin relâcha Bilbo et s'assit lourdement sur les talons, il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il était face au cambrioleur et finit par se rassoir à côté.

-Désolé...

Abasourdi, le hobbit se tourna vers lui sans aucune discrétion, en retour, Thorin lui lança un regard noir à l'entente du bazar occasionné mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

-Vous pouvez répéter le mot que vous venez de dire !?

-Chut, vous allez nous faire tuer ! Ragea le nain, à la fois pour l'excuse qui lui avait échappé et énervé et inquiet. Bilbo gonfla les joues, croisa les bras et parla plus bas:

-Non, ce n'était pas cela !

Thorin crut rester baba devant le caractère mignon de la bouderie du hobbit, mais se força à se ressaisir, il grogna sans réflexion:

-Taisez-vous ou je vous fais taire moi même !

-Vous êtes de très mauvaise foi, et franchement j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Répliqua lui aussi sans réfléchir Bilbo. Thorin sourit sadonnique, est ce que joindre l'utile -en cet instant- et l'agréable serait un crime ? Puis il écarquilla les yeux, sérieusement il venait réellement de penser ça ?

Cette fois la situation devenait vraiment alarmante... il devait calmer les idées saugrenues qui lui venait, même si il savait parfaitement que c'était maintenant impossible pour lui. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était bien trop attaché au petit hobbit.

-Si vous ne faite pas silence je vous assomme de mes propre mains, argumenta-t-il pour dissimuler son trouble. Bilbo fronça le nez, agacé, et tourna la tête pour fixer quelque chose d'autre.

-... tend une perche et frappe avec...

Perçut le nain dans le marmonnement qui suivit. Puis un long silence se prolongeant, Thorin se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus stressant de se trouver en présence du hobbit si il ne pipait mots.

Bilbo ruminait en silence son agacement et les dizaines de questions qui le tourmentaient, en jetant des regards mauvais à un pauvre caillou se trouvant là. Pourquoi Thorin c'était préoccupé de l'aider au risque de se faire voir par les orques lui-même ? Aurait-il fait de même pour un autre membre de la compagnie ? Mais surtout pourquoi donc l'avait-il embrassé ? L'excuse de la crise de panique il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, le baiser avait été plus intime que nécessaire. Et le grand nain avait des manières bien plus protectrices et possessives depuis quelque temps.

-Qu'a donc ce caillou pour mériter une telle attention de votre part ? Demanda soudain la voix de Thorin trop proche de son oreille, manquant de le faire sursauter.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez du silence !? Rétorqua-t-il en s'écartant un peu en évitant de jeter un œil au nain à sa droite. Rêvait-il ou avait-il sentit de la jalousie dans ces propos.

-Je me suis un peu emporté, pardonnez-moi. Pour le coup Bilbo tourna la tête vers le nain, surpris, deux excuses dans la même journée, il allait se mettre à neiger.

-Non, je... je comprends vous vous inquiétiez que l'on se face repérer. Bafouilla-t-il, désarmé devant le regard indescriptible du grand nain. Il frissonna de pensé que Thorin pouvait être jaloux d'une simple caillasse.

-Vous avez froid ?

-Oui... s'entendit-il dire avant même que son esprit n'analyse la phrase. Sans rien dire Thorin passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena à se coller à son torse. La chaleur émanant du nain eu un effet très paradoxale sur Bilbo, elle lui fit accélérer le cœur mais apaisa énormément son esprit, en faisant céder les barrières. Le hobbit se rendant compte qu'il était passé au bord de la mort de nombreuses fois dans cette aventure, sentit les larmes venir sans pouvoir les arrêter.

Thorin troublé par le vif changement d'émotion du plus petit, fut dans un premier temps, des plus perdu lorsque Bilbo l'agrippa avec désespoir et se mit à pleurer. Puis comprenant que le hobbit était victime d'un trop plein de sentiments, il l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa la tête avec douceur pour le réconforter. Il alla même jusqu'à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.  
Peu à peu Bilbo se calma, les bras puissants et la chaleur qui l'entouraient ainsi que la voix qui lui promettait que tout se finirait bien parvenant à le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas briser le moment mais il releva finalement la tête pour faire face à Thorin et poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Tout à l'heure vous... vous m'avez...

-J'en avait envie et c'était susceptible de vous aider, répondit sincèrement le brun trop troubler par le regard confus de Bilbo. Le hobbit se mordilla la lèvre inférieur puis, tenta sa chance, souffla presque imperceptiblement:

-Et vous en avez toujours envie... ? Thorin qui avait entendu, lui releva doucement le menton d'une main et rapprocha leurs visages tout en lui caressant la pommette. Ils se regardèrent un court moment puis Thorin posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main allant se perdre dans les boucles du blond.

-Pourquoi... moi ? Demanda Bilbo quand ils reprirent leur souffle après une longue danse de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues. Vous êtes un grand seigneur, je suis bien loin d'être quelqu'un d'important ou de digne de vous... Il ne put continuer car Thorin avait brusquement pris possession de sa bouche et l'embrassait rudement.

-Je vous interdis de penser cela, souffla le nain en brisant le baiser. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique et de très spécial... bien plus digne que ce que vous pouvez penser.

Touché par ces paroles, Bilbo, aussi rouge qu'une tulipe, le remercia en risquant un timide effleurement de ses lèvres, comme une promesse confirmé.

Une bonne heure plus tard les orques disparu, la compagnie put reprendre sa route vers le mont solitaire. Les événements du jour laissant une douce atmosphère et de belles promesses et perspectives dans les esprits de plusieurs membres du groupe.

* * *

**Voilà ^^**  
**Alors ça vous a plu ?**

*_**Guérite:**__ sorte de porche latérale pouvant dissimuler des gardes aux entrés des forteresses._


	3. Chapter 3

**Proximité Gênante**

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos super reviews, vous m'encouragez beaucoup à continuer cette fic qui ne devait initialement comporter qu'un chapitre. Je suis super contente que mes écrits vous plaisent. Merci, merci, merci ! ^^**

**Ensuite je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'aurais aimé poster le week end dernier mais l'inspiration m'avait délaissée. Pour me faire pardonner un chapitre un peu plus long et surtout le retour des deux couples des chapitres précédents.**

_-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-_

* * *

Fili grogna quand son frère se pencha dans son cou pour y déposer brièvement ses lèvres, des lèvres outrageusement chaudes. Déjà qu'il devait lui prêter une place sur son poney. Oui, car monsieur Kili avait réussit, par il ne savait quelle fourberie, à faire porter sa ponette pour blessée, à croire que même les poneys étaient contre lui. En réalité Fili adorait ça, il fondait littéralement de tout ce que déployait son Kili pour être avec lui.

-Fee... murmura une voix, que trop connue à son oreille.

-Mm ? Répondit-il simplement en tentant de se concentrer sur la route et pas sur le corps chaud collé tout contre lui.

-Est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Déstabilisé le blond se mordilla la lèvre (tique d'ailleurs hérité de Kili) et jeta un oeil aux alentours, pour être sur que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils étaient en queue de file, seule Daisy, la ponette de Kili et le poney portant le gros de leurs provisions étaient derrière. Fili sourit et se tournant sur sa selle captura les lèvres de Kili. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement jusqu'à être secoués par le poney de Fili qui avait vraisemblablement décidé que manger un bout au bord du chemin était devenu un besoin vitale. Les deux frères rirent amusés laissant leur monture manger quelques touffes d'herbes et en profitant pour de nouveau s'embrasser.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, de retour sur le chemin et les autres rattrapés, Kili vola quelques autres baisers à son frère avant de s'installer confortablement, la tête sur son épaule, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille puis ferma les yeux.

Fili sourit heureux, Kili avait beau être un gros bébé quémandeur éternel de câlin, il était le plus adorable de tous. C'était tout ce que Fili demandait, Kili près de lui, pouvoir le toucher, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et lui promettre encore et encore d'être une part de lui à jamais. Ils avaient décidé de vivre leur amour, caché pour le moment, ils aviseraient pour la suite si toutefois cette quête aboutissait.

En fin de journée la compagnie s'ébranla, il était plus que temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit.  
Kili, toujours sur le même poney que son frère, avait pris l'idée de tester une ou deux petites choses avant qu'ils n'arrivent trop près des autres. Inspirant l'odeur de Fili, il se laissa aller contre le dos devant lui et tripota les fermes abdos qu'il avait sous la main.

Fili sentit une bouillante chaleur investir son corps lorsque son frère se mis doucement à lui masser le ventre, ses doigts explorant consciencieusement tout ses abdos, avant de dériver sur son torse entier. Fili se retenait de toutes ses forces de gémir, de grogner ou de se tourner pour rendre, sur le champ, mille fois la torture au brun. Il se mordit la langue quand, grisé par le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, Kili, posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque la parsemant de plusieurs baisés. Malgré tout il laissa lui échapper un couinement lorsque deux mains se faufilèrent sous sa tunique; son des plus érotique pour son frère, qui redoubla ses petits jeux.

-Kee... haleta t-il dans un souffle en tachant de garder le contrôle de ses gestes. Ils arrivaient presque vers les autres.

-Grrrm... fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de Kili, qui a regrets, ôta ses mains de son ventre pour les reposer, sagement, là où elles devraient être. Ils quittèrent leur monture et aidèrent aux tâches quotidiennes, mais une fois cela fait, Kili, toujours dans son expérience, s'empressa d'esquiver son frère pendant toute la soirée. Il resta insaisissable même durant le repas.

Lorsque Fili pu enfin lui mettre la main dessus, ils étaient les seuls éveillés, avec Dwalin qui montait la garde, mais écartés des autres, près de la rivière.

Sans dire un seul mot Fili, qui l'avait acculé contre un arbre, exigea les lèvres de Kili. Ils lutèrent quelques instants pour commander le baisé, mais Kili laissa finalement bien vite à son frère le loisir de se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il adorait voir son Fili, revanchard; il fallait qu'il teste son caractère jaloux et ses tendances possessives.

Fili termina en mordillant la lèvre inférieur du brun. La respiration haché il s'écarta légèrement pour lancer un regard narquois à son frère, mais la vision qu'il eut de Kili le perturba complètement. Les yeux clos, une expression de bonheur au visage et les lèvres entrouvertes légèrement gonflés par le traitement infligé, Kili était magnifique et il devait l'avouer des plus alléchant. Fili avala avec difficulté, se rendant également compte qu'ils étaient étroitement enlacés. Le brun avait les bras autour de son cou, les mains perdu dans sa chevelure et, lui, une main glissé derrière la nuque de son frère et un bras possessivement enroulé autour de sa taille.

-Encore, murmura rêveusement Kili.

Le plus âgé crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque et eut brusquement encore plus chaud si c'était possible.

-Par Mahal, Kee... tu vas me rendre complètement fou ! Souffla t-il en allant promener l'arrête de son nez le long de la mâchoire de Kili, et en tentant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire à son trop adorable petit frère à ce moment.

-Ah bon, fit le brun amusé la voix vacillante, je croyais que tu étais déjà... fou de moi.

Le blond sourit, Kili n'avait aucune idée du brasier qu'il allumait en lui; ou peut être que si et qu'il le faisait exprès. Il voyait bien son petit frère faire ça, il était mignon mais vraiment malicieux si on y prêtait pas garde.

Mais, en parlant de malice, il ne s'était pas encore dignement vengé. Certain de faire de l'effet, Fili se fraya un passage et glissa sa main sous les diverses couches de vêtements de Kili. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise s'agrippant d'avantage à lui et gémit quand il plongea dans son cou. Le blond sentait son frère fondre contre lui, puis lui agripper la nuque avant de lui tirer le col pour quémander plus de proximité et ses lèvres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, autour du feu tout était calme et tranquille.

Bilbo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il regardait fixement le ciel depuis plus d'une heure sans parvenir à dormir. Notre hobbit tachait de ne surtout pas penser à un certain nain, qui à vrai dire l'obsédait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et comme souvent mille questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mais une l'accaparait spécialement: à quoi Thorin jouait-il ?  
Certes le grand nain lui avait exprimé son attachement, mais depuis il n'avait fait que le fuir, trouvant tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables pour éviter de rester seul avec lui. «Je dois parler avec Balin», «Allons chasser Fili !» et bien d'autres encore, la plupart du temps il ne lui donnait pas même de raison et disparaissait simplement le plus loin possible.

Bilbo se tourna sur le flan et soupira, dans ces moments il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de hurler à près ce... ce gougnafier. Il en venait aussi à se demander si Thorin ne c'était rendu compte de ses actes et ne les regrettait, et cela le rendait triste.

Voilà maintenant qu'il mettait des mots sur ses préoccupations, il se sentait encore plus mal. Présentant une imminente crise de larmes, de par le noeud qu'il avait dans la gorge et ses yeux qui le piquaient furieusement, il se redressa le plus silencieusement possible puis s'éclipsa, plus loin dans les bois.

Thorin qui, la pipe aux lèvres, se demandait où étaient encore partis ses neveux, était appuyé à un arbre lorsqu'il entendit des bruits derrière lui. Quelqu'un se levait. Jetant un oeil, il vit que c'était Bilbo; il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le hobbit semblait-il si défait ? Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'éloigner les yeux humides. Alarmé, Thorin se leva à son tour et partit sur les pas du hobbit, il était inquiet, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu mettre le plus petit dans cet état ?

Il n'eut pas à suivre le semi-homme bien loin avant d'entendre des reniflements puis des pleurs. S'avançant un peu plus, il découvrit Bilbo effondré contre un arbre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il resta pétrifié, son coeur se serra et sembla peser un kilo de plomb. Il s'approcha, ses mouvements comme pris dans un brouillard, son esprit était atterré par la peine du hobbit. Il dû faire du bruit car Bilbo sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Le visage rougi et ravagé par les larmes, il sembla subitement au bord de la panique en le reconnaissant et voulu sauter sur ses pieds pour partir en courant, mais Thorin stoppa toutes amorce de mouvements en lui prenant le bras.

-Bilbo...

-Non... je... je ne... hoqueta t-il en se frottant le visage avec sa manche et cachant son visage le plus possible. Ne pouvant supporter de voir le pauvre dans cet état, Thorin voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Bilbo se démena et parvenant à lui faire lâcher prise, se mit à lui crier dessus.

-Laissez moi ! Je vais très... bien ! Je veux rester seul !

Thorin marqua un arrêt, heurté, mais secouant la tête combla la distance qui les séparait et rattrapant Bilbo par le bras l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Le blond se débattit, donnant des coups à l'aveuglette dans les côtes du nain, mais Thorin ne le lâcha pas et il finit par se calmer, sanglotant de nouveau.

Thorin avait comprit que quelque chose de grave c'était passée, mais même si il voulait savoir, il laissa son compagnon épancher ses larmes.

-Parle moi, quoi qu'il se passe je...

-C'est de votre faute... fit la petite voix du hobbit, étouffé par sa fourrure. Thorin tiqua, à cause de lui ? Fronçant les sourcils il chercha ce qu'il avait pu faire... Il se donna une paire de grandes claques mental en se rappelant le regard blessé du hobbit quand il s'était empressé de courir chercher de l'eau pour éviter de lui parler.

-Vous regrettez, c'est pour cela que vous m'évitez comme la peste ? Demanda t-il à nouveau au bord des larmes, comme s'il avait suivit son cheminement de pensées.

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Me faire du mal, mais je vous signale que vous vous êtes d... déclaré ! Comment croyez-vous que j'allais me sentir en... en voyant que vous m'ignoriez après cela !? Vitupéra soudain Bilbo en tentant à nouveau d'échapper aux bras de Thorin mais celui-ci resserra sa prise.

Quand il fut calmé il l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'écarta légèrement pour planter son regard dans le sien, des explications étaient nécessaires.

-J'ai eu peur... Tout ce qui m'est chère est frappé de malheur, je ne parviens déjà pas à protéger mes neveux qui ont d'ores et déjà faillit périrent à plusieurs reprises. J'ai pris peur en comprenant... l'attachement que j'ai pour toi... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Tenta t-il d'expliquer embarrassé, il était aussi doué pour parler sentiment que pour s'orienter.

-Et tu as pensé qu'en restant éloigné, tu me mettrais moins en danger ? Compris Bilbo, aberré, en passant inconsciemment au tutoiement à son tour. Thorin hocha la tête n'osant pas parler.

Bilbo était soulagé mais aussi très en colère, son cœur était victime d'une tornade en cet instant. Fermant les yeux il inspira à fond et pris une décision, il n'y avait pas de raison, vu que Thorin était responsable (plus ou moins) de son état, il allait le lui faire savoir. Il se défit des bras du nain et lui enfonça le doigt dans la poitrine:

-À partir de maintenant, si tu décides une seule chose pour mon bien tout seul, ou m'ignore à nouveau, je rentre dans la Comté immédiatement !

Thorin crut suffoquer, Bilbo était magnifiquement alléchant lorsqu'il parlait avec assurance, et il était hors de question que le hobbit lui échappe. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand un cris l'interrompit, lui glaçant le sang.

* * *

Fili grogna de mécontentement quand le froid le saisit, alors que Kili se décalait sur le côté. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le brun, redressé sur les coudes, observer la rivière à quelques mètres de là. Grognant à nouveau Fili enroula ses bras autour des hanches nu de Kili (leur tuniques ayant voler plus loin) et le tira sur lui. Celui-ci rit amusé de la poigne possessive du blond et se fit pardonner en dessinant des petites arabesques avec ses doigts sur le torse de son frère qui ronronna de plaisir.

-Est ce qu'un bain te tente ? Demanda t-il en déposant quelques baisés dans le cou de son ainé.

-Aucune idée... soupira t-il en réponse. Kili était impressionné de voir l'emprise qu'il avait sur Fili dans ces moments là.

-Si j'y vais tu me suivras ? C'était une question rhétorique évidement, Fili le suivrait au bout du monde. Il reçut un baisé passionné pour toute réponse. Il se leva alors, s'arrachant à l'étreinte, avant d'en être incapable. Allant jusqu'au bord, il ôta ses bottes, son pantalon et jeta un coup oeil derrière lui pour capter le regard affamé que lui lança Fili, puis éclatant de rire sauta à l'eau.  
Il n'alla naturellement pas bien loin, Fili s'étant précipité à sa suite et l'ayant rattrapé, se collant à présent dans son dos, dévorant son épaule à coups de dents. Kili se mordit la lèvre, non il ne voulait pas se laisser faire avant d'avoir terminer sa petite expérience. Retenant son propre désir, fortement attisé par le corps du blond, pressé contre le sien, Kili engagea ses mains dans une danse chatouilleuse endiablée sur les flans de son frère.

Ils étaient tous deux si distrait qu'ils ne virent pas qu'une ombre se profilait sur la berge. Ce fut Kili qui l'aperçut au moment ou le sifflement d'une flèche brisa leurs rires.

-FILI !

Thorin surgit comme une furie aux abords de la rivière, Orcrist au point, Bilbo avec Dar à sa suite. Le grand nain vit une ombre s'éclipser du coin de l'oeil mais ce qui capta son attention fut ses neveux, dans l'eau d'un rouge alarmant. Lâchant son arme il sauta immédiatement à l'eau, il nagea jusqu'aux deux frères et les attrapant dans ses bras les ramena le plus vite qu'il put au bord.

-Oh mon dieux, Oin dépêchez vous ! Cria Bilbo et l'aidant à hisser le blessé.

-Kili ! Kee reste avec moi, je t'en pris ! Supplia l'ainé.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé !? Demanda Thorin en secouant Fili par l'épaule, le pauvre nain blond était en état de choc et pleurait ne pouvant se résoudre à lâcher son frère.

Oin arriva et s'empressa de remédier à la blessure, celle-ci était sérieuse et profonde mais heureusement, au soulagement de tous, la flèche n'était en rien empoisonnée.

Fili ne répondit pas à son oncle avant d'avoir la confirmé certitude que Kili était hors de tout danger, et de pouvoir l'avoir dans ses bras.

-Il y avait quelqu'un sur la berge, commença Fili tout le monde l'écoutant (ils étaient bien sur tous accourus). Kee l'a vu dans mon dos et s'est jeté sur la trajectoire de la flèche pour... me protéger, expliqua t-il, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues, en caressant les cheveux mouillés du brun.

**Flashback**

-FILI ! Hurla Kili en voyant la silhouette tirer sa flèche. Sans réfléchir il poussa son frère et se plaça entre lui et la flèche.

La pointe d'acier s'enfonça violemment dans son épaule le poussa contre son frère, la douleur explosa dans son crâne et sa vue se troubla. Il entendit Fili crier, l'appeler des pleurs dans la voix, mais même en mobilisant toute sa volonté il ne pouvait plus bouger et s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Fili tenta de le maintenir à flot l'appelant toujours mais Kili avait trop froid, il ne sentait plus rien en quelques secondes se fut le noir total.

Désolé Fee... fut la dernière chose qu'il parvint à penser distinctement.

* * *

**Voilà ^^  
Qu'en dite vous ?**


End file.
